Porsche 911 GT2 RS (2018)
The 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - abbreviated as 911 GT2 RS '18 - is a rear-engined supercar by Porsche featured in Forza Motorsport 7, Forza Horizon 4 and Forza Street. Synopsis The 2018 GT2 RS was revealed alongside Forza Motorsport 7 during the E3 2017 Microsoft press conference. It succeeds the 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS as the most powerful car of the Porsche 991.2, the facelifted series of the seventh generation 991-codenamed Porsche 911. However, unlike the 2012 GT2 RS, it is not based on any existing 911 GT2 model, but on the 2016 911 GT3 RS. The 2018 GT2 RS also holds a record for the fastest rear-engined production car at the Nürburgring Nordschleife, with a time of 6 minutes 47 seconds, and 10 seconds, making it faster than AWD cars like the Porsche 918 Spyder and Lamborghini Huracán Performante. The 2018 911 GT2 RS has a magnesium roof and a front lid, front and rear wings, and boot lid made from carbon. The front and rear aprons are made of lightweight polyurethane, while the side windows and rear silencers are made of polycarbonate and titanium, respectively. With a weight of , it is lighter than Porsche's claim of . The in-game version is fitted with the Weissach Package performance option. Performance The 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS sports tremendous acceleration and launching with little wheelspin, reaching in 5.7 seconds, due to its powerful twin-turbocharged engine producing . While cornering is also a strong performance trait for this car, the loose nature of its rear end means that practice is recommended beforehand; despite this, the 911 GT2 RS '18 actually also displays moderate understeer when compared to its real-life rendition. With a top speed of , the 911 GT2 RS '18 is also one of the fastest Porsche 911 models in terms of top speed, making it competitive in high-speed tracks. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It appears on the cover art for Forza Motorsport 7. *Owning a 2018 GT2 RS in Forza Motorsport 7 will unlock the achievement Rennsport Driver. *It is playable in the demo release of Forza Motorsport 7. *In the game files of Forza Motorsport 7, the 2018 GT2 RS is referenced as the "2017 Porsche Raymond" ("por_raymond_17"). *There was a bug involving the 2018 GT2 RS where, in the Exotic GT division, using the car required that it be homologated even if it is already optimized for the division without any upgrades due to its Performance Index being stock. This was fixed in the November 3, 2017 update. *It is featured in Forza Street as part of the April 2019 Spotlight Event. Gallery FM7 911 GT2 RS 18 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 911 GT2 RS 18 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 911 18 Promo.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 911 18 Promo2.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 911 18 Promo3.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 911 18 Promo4.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH4 Porsche 911 18 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Porsche 911 18 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FS Porsche 911 18 Official.png|''Forza Street'' Special FM7 SplashScreen.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' Forzavista FM7 Porsche 911 18 Interior.jpg|Dashboard FH4 Porsche 911 18 Interior.jpg|Dashboard FH4 Porsche 911 18 Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Porsche 911 18 Trunk.jpg|Trunk Videos FM7 Porsche Promo|Promotional Video References